


Mickey Mouse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [18]
Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Topolino troppo spesso non viene apprezzato per il bel personaggio che è.“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 1)   Sehnsucht. Dal tedesco: nostalgia profonda di qualcosa.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 La caduta

Topolino teneva tra le mani la foto di sua sorella, nell’immagine quest’ultima teneva gli occhi chiusi e aveva la guancia sporca di terra. Al fianco della piccola topolina c’era lui, indossava dei vestiti laceri e dei pantaloncini corti, aveva un orecchio più basso dell’altro e ricoperto di polvere.

Mickey serrò più forte i bordi della fotografia, guardando l’orizzonte del mare, la luce del sole che si rifletteva sull’acqua.

_“Sei diventato troppo borghese” disse Gambadilegno, ridendo sgangheratamente._

_Topolino incrociò le braccia al petto._

_“Detto da te, che sei un borghese decaduto, non ha molto credito. Eri miliardario, tuo padre ti aveva lasciato una grande ricchezza, hai sperperato tutto con il gioco d’azzardo. Sai, ero lì, ti stimavo, volevo imparare da te, ero così schifosamente ingenuo. Trudy si meritava una vita migliore, ma tu vuoi fare il delinquente incallito, ti ci diverti. Chissà che diamine vuoi dimostrare” ribatté._

_Gambadilegno era sdraiato su una brandina, dietro le sbarre._

_“Minnie si meritava qualcuno che non fosse_ un amico delle guardie _” ringhiò._

_< Lo so bene che una parte di te la vorrebbe ancora per sé > pensò Topolino._

_“Hai ragione, Minnie si meritava qualcuno di migliore. Non perché aiuto la polizia, già di più perché mi perdo nei miei casi come detective e mi dimentico di vivere, alle volte anche di lei” sussurrò. Infilò le mani in tasca ed uscì dal corridoio delle guardine, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

< Sono solo un poveraccio arricchito e per quanto ci provi, non riuscirò mai ad integrarmi. Vorrei che Minnie fosse felice. Vorrei essere un buon padre per Tip e Tap, in nome di quello che mia sorella aveva rappresentato per me.

Vorrei tante cose… Rivedere i miei amici, tornare a divertirmi come un tempo >.

“Ero più felice quando non avevo niente a parte Pluto e l’amore della mia Minnie.

Vorrei tornare a quando ero felice” sussurrò.

Il vento gli strappò dalle mani la fotografia.

“No!” urlò Topolino, inseguendola. La foto era volata sopra la spiaggia verso la torretta abbandonata del bagnino. La scaletta era crollata e la porta in alto era scardinato.

Topolino vide che la foto che si era incastrata tra due travi di legno del tetto, si sfilò i vestiti rimanendo in boxer e si afferrò un palo di legno ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

< Non guardare giù o avrai le vertigini… Questo mi ricorda quando per un periodo feci il pompiere. Non riuscivo mai a tenermi un lavoro, ma ogni esperienza era unica. Ogni volta una nuova avventura.

Mi manca la risata di Pippo, lo sguardo intenso di Paperino quando aveva una buona idea.

Chissà cosa fanno ora, se hanno trovato la stessa stabilità che io e soprattutto… >.

_Indiana guardò Topolino sprofondato nella poltrona, stretto nella sua vestaglia di flanella rossa._

_Pipps sospirò e si sfilò il cappello, poggiandolo sul tavolo._

_“Non fare così. Ti porterò con me nella prossima missione. Cerca di capire, il sindaco non apprezzerebbe se mettessi in pericolo l’immagine di questa città. La premiazione come cittadino dell’anno è stata di recente, gli occhi sono puntati su di te e…” si giustificò._

_“Lo dici da anni ormai. Dimmi solo una cosa” disse Topolino. Alzò gli occhi melanconici su di lui, le rughe profonde sotto di essi. “Quando si sente la mancanza, la nostalgia, profonda, di qualcosa, come lo si dice? Come si esprime, visto che tu sai sempre tante cose?” esalò._

_“I tedeschi dicono: sehnsucht” rispose Indiana Pipps._

< … se provate la mia stessa sehnsucht > pensò Topolino. Sfiorò la foto, questa si staccò e volò nuovamente via, l’afferrò, saltando e precipitò. Cadde rovinosamente sulla sabbia della spiaggia, perdendo i sensi.


	2. Cap.2 Amore impossibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 2) Kilig. Dal tagalog: avere le farfalle nello stomaco.

Cap.2 Amore impossibile

Paperino era seduto su una roccia, i suoi piedi palmati ondeggiavano nel vuoto, lanciò un sassolino e lo guardò cadere nel mare. Gocce d’acqua schizzarono tutt’intorno, sospirò pesantemente e socchiuse gli occhi.

Fece battere un paio di volte il becco, estrasse dalla tasca della maglietta azzurra da marinaio un cellulare. Scrollò i messaggi e aprì l’ultima, segnato come ‘già letto’. Lo scrollò con lo sguardo.

“Paperino, sei il solito spilorcio. Non solo sei arrivato in ritardo a chiedermi di andare alla festa, e la scusa della 313 rotta è troppo vecchio per cascarci ancora; ma mi hai anche osato regalarmi un fiore sempliciotto raccolto da un prato.

Perciò non ti sorprendere se venendo a prendermi non mi troverai. Sono andata con Gastone.

Lui mi ha fatto arrivare per mesi camion colmi di fiori rari e gioielli.

Anzi, probabilmente passerò tutta l’esta con lui. Mi ha invitato ad andare con lui ad una crociera che ha vinto”.

Paperino chiuse il messaggio e mosse più velocemente i piedi, il suo cappello storto gli copriva in parte il viso, gettando un’ombra sul suo occhio sinistro.

_Reginella si coricò su un fianco, Paperino si rifletteva nelle iridi color ametista dei suoi grandi occhi._

_“Questo fiore è bellissimo” sussurrò, indicando il fiorellino che teneva tra i lisci capelli corti._

_Paperino giocherellò con il pendaglio che portava al collo._

_“Come fa a piacerti? Tu sei una regina, puoi avere ogni ricchezza qui” sussurrò. Arrossì, mentre lei sfregava il suo becco sul suo. Cuoricini rossi si alzavano e volavano per tutta la stanza._

_Reginella prese una mano di lui, era grande due volte la sua._

_“Tu mi hai permesso di scoprire il tuo mondo. Le sue meravigliose bellezze, stupende proprio perché così piccole ed uniche._

_Ora permettimi di fare lo stesso con te” mormorò._

_Erano entrambi stesi su un letto, dai grandi cuscini neri, con la testiera tondeggiante, ed un alto e morbido piumone giallo, decorato da piccole gemme nere._

_“Ho ancora tanto che posso farti scoprire. Posso insegnarti molte canzoni da cantare, come si suona la chitarra, come si balla o si fischia…” le propose Paperino._

_Reginella batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia._

_“Non vedo l’ora, mio re. Insegnerai tutto questo al ‘nostro’ popolo” sussurrò._

_“Nella tua lingua, come si dice ‘avere le farfalle nello stomaco’? Perché ti ripeterei così a lungo che ti amo da stancarti” mormorò Paperino, accarezzandole il viso._

_“Kilig” rispose Reginella._

_“Ecco, quello è ciò che provo” rispose Paperino._

“Il nostro era un amore impossibile, mia piccola regina. Però non potrò mai dimenticare i magici momenti che abbiamo passato insieme” sussurrò, con aria melanconica. Molte delle parole che pronunciava non erano comprensibili, simili a uno starnazzare.

Il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare, riproducendo la melodia di Braccio di Ferro.

“Pronto?” rispose con la sua voce sgraziata.

“Yuk! Paperino accorri, ho bisogno di te. Ora, ti prego, vieni subito”. La voce di Pippo risuonava agitata dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Quack! Cos’è successo?!” strepitò Paperino, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi e le sue piume bianche si arruffavano.

“Sono all’ospedale. Hanno ricoverato Topolino!”. Pippo marcò con la sua voce insolita soprattutto l’ultima parola.

“Arrivo!” gridò Paperino. Si mise a correre, ad una velocità tale che le sue zampe divennero una macchia arancione indistinta, correndo verso la 313. Dal radiatore della macchina si alzava un desolante fumo nero, Paperino iniziò a spingerla lungo una discesa, facendo accendere il motore, e partì a tutta velocità.


	3. Cap.3 Ritrovarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.
> 
> Prompt: 10) Gjensynsglede. Dal norvegese: felicità nel rivedere qualcuno dopo molto tempo.

Cap.3 Ritrovarsi

Topolino sorrise, guardando Pippo seduto accanto al suo letto e Paperino intento a sistemargli i fiori sulla finestra.

“Questi te li ha portati Minnie?” chiese il papero.

La sua voce sgraziata arrivò alle orecchie di un’infermiera in corridoio che scosse la testa.

< Non riesco proprio a capire come faccia quel topo a capire quello strano papero. Però, finiranno per disturbare gli altri pazienti > pensò, chiudendo la porta. La donna aveva un muso da cane ripiegato ed un vistoso naso nero, sulle orecchie cadenti aveva una cuffietta bianca.

“S-sì. Mi hanno detto che è passata mentre ero ancora incosciente” rispose Topolino. Fece una risatina cristallina e si strofinò le mani tra loro, indossava degli spessi guanti bianchi. “Non ci crederete mai, ma sono finito qui per riprendere una foto. Sciocco, vero?” domandò.

“Topolino, yuk, questo mi ricorda un mio trisavolo. Era uno scrittore, ma collezionava foto…”. Iniziò Pippo.

“Le tue storie sono sconclusionate” borbottò Paperino. Raggiunse Topolino e lo indicò. “Tu non ci fare più spaventare così, amico mio”. Aggiunse.

Topolino ridacchiò, arrossendo.

< Mi trovo a mio agio con loro come se ci fossimo visti solo qualche ora. Non è cambiato niente.

Sembra che il tempo tra noi si sia magicamente fermato.

Non mi giudicano. Tra noi non sembriamo diversi. Vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai > rifletté.

“Promesso, ma… ad una condizione…” sussurrò.

“Io non mi ricordo più se era la prozia materna o la mia cugina di tredicesimo grado da parte di padre che ha ancora l’album di foto di quel mio trisavolo” borbottò Pippo. Si grattò il mento e guardò Topolino, il suo cappello azzurro gli ricadeva di lato sul capo. “Quale condizione?” domandò con la sua voce caratteristica con una nota di curiosità.

“Mi dovete venire a trovare più spesso” disse Topolino.

“Sarebbe meglio. Se ti controlliamo noi, non puoi finire in questi guai” borbottò Paperino, calandosi il cappello davanti al viso.

Pippo sorrise, allargando le braccia: “ _Ma_ che splendida idea! Ora che Max è al college ho tantissimo tempo libero”.

Paperino incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò.

“Anche quelle pesti dei miei nipoti sono al college. La casa sembra vuota senza di loro.

Anche se quegli scansafatiche passano più tempo a strimpellare nella loro band che a studiare” borbottò.

Topolino incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Tip e Tap hanno finito, però…

Ammettiamolo. Nessuno di noi avrebbe finito il college al loro posto. Non eravamo esattamente degli ‘studiosi’” ammise.

Pippo s’indicò.

“Io l’ho finito il college” si vantò.

“Come?!”. “Quando?!”. “Avevi mollato da ragazzo!”. “Raccontaci tutto”.

Pippo si passò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Mi sono iscritto l’anno scorso e ho ripreso gli studi. Max non ne era molto contento, ma alla fine gli ho dimostrato che posso essere ancora ‘figo’.

E poi adesso mi vedo con una bibliotecaria. Ha i capelli rossi e si chiama Sylvia” si vantò.

< Alle volte dimentico quanto debba essere doloroso per lui esser rimasto vedovo a crescere da solo Max. Eppure non la smette mai di sorridere.

Vorrei prendere esempio da lui > pensò Topolino.

“Ce la devi presentare” disse Paperino, annuendo alle proprie parole.

“ _Gjensynsglede_ ” disse Mickey.

“Tutto bene, Topolino? Chiamo l’infermiera?” domandò confuso Pippo, alzandosi in piedi.

“No, no. Questa è una parola norvegese che ho imparato mentre ero sotto copertura su un peschereccio. Sta a significare la felicità nel rivedere qualcuno dopo molto tempo” spiegò Topolino.

“Sono stati anni imbarcato su pescherecci per zio Paperone, ma l’unica cosa che ho imparato è che il pesce puzza”. Scherzò Paperino, scoppiando a ridere.

Gli altri iniziarono a ridere a loro volta.


End file.
